Even Bullies Can Fall in Love
by Sideshow Hayden
Summary: One-shot about Nelson and his feelings for a certain blonde-haired girl... (Better than it sounds I guarantee it)


**Cheesy shippy one-shot about the two biggest dorks ever. And yes the title was a reference to the Steven Universe quote, "Even birds can fall in love!" I'm still a bit new to the fandom so excuse any OOC-ness that comes from Nelson. Also I'm best at one-shots, that's why I write so many of them. **

* * *

Nelson looked out into the distance, seeing Lisa get tripped by two girls. He sighed. "Why do the girls go for her? She didn't do anything wrong." This was normally something that he wouldn't say. Nelson was never the sympathetic type but he just couldn't help but feel sorry for Lisa. Was it linked to their past relationship? Maybe it was, but Nelson just couldn't put his finger on it.

Just months before, Lisa fell in love with him and asked him out. The relationship only lasted a few days but Nelson thought those were the best days of his life. Lisa was the first person to see the good in him, a thing that Nelson couldn't see in himself before. He was still a delinquent boy that was the polar opposite of her. That's why Nelson wanted to try and change himself. But the both of them knew he wouldn't be able to do so that easily. He tried to dress nice and behave. Lisa was just so happy that he made the effort. Nelson just couldn't stand to see her upset, although he tried not to show it. But his relationship with Lisa was getting in the way with his friendships with Kearney, Dolph, and Jimbo. The four were best friends since Pre-K. Nelson couldn't hurt them either, could he?

Eventually Nelson just gave in and joined his friends at throwing coleslaw at Principal Skinner's house. He really did try to resist the temptation, but he couldn't keep up this facade forever.

Lisa soon found out about this and dumped him. She didn't want to date him if he was lying to her.

She got over it pretty quickly (or so she thought), but Nelson didn't.

Now everything was reversed. Nelson was now the one pining after the other. He tried to act like he didn't like her. He always seemed to do good at this.

But every time he saw her face, there was no denying it.

He was in love with Lisa Simpson.

Nelson couldn't say no to a face like hers. Beautiful blonde hair in a weird style, blue eyes, smooth yellow skin, and the prettiest smile he'd ever seen.

Even bullies can fall in love. Nelson would never dare say it in front of everyone he knew.

At least out loud...

* * *

Purely out of instinct, Nelson got up from the bench he was sitting on and helped Lisa up. She had been pushed into a mud puddle. One could tell by simply looking at the stains on her orange, strapless dress.

"Y-You okay?" He asked, not even mustering up the courage to look her in the eye.

Lisa smiled. "I'm fine. You wouldn't believe how many times this happens to me in a week."

Nelson frowned, feeling his heart beat faster as he saw that grin of hers. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment. If only everyone saw you the way that I do."

The blonde girl blushed. "You really do have a sweet side. I never stop believing so." Lisa took Nelson's hand.

He could feel his face flush. "Y-You know, Lisa, I didn't stop liking you."

"I never did either." Lisa got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Sherri &amp; Terri were watching and they giggled.

"Lisa likes Nelson..." Sherri muttered.

"Nelson likes Lisa..." the other twin said.

* * *

**I had to make that little reference at the end. Lisa's Date with Density is one of my favorite episodes cuz OTP.**

**Loan-A-Lisa is also really good too. If you ship these dorks and haven't seen it, please do so ASAP. The ending is the cutest thing ever and you can definitely tell they still like each other.**

**I really do hope the writers do something about these losers that are helplessly in love instead of focusing on Milhouse's unrequited love.**

**We all know that Lisa is happier with Nelson.**

**Also the episode Lisa's Date with Density was intended to be like a joke episode, but you can tell there was a point where Yeardley, Nancy, the writers, Matt Groening, and the whole world was like, "Shit, I ship it."**


End file.
